Talk:YCM Heavenly
Cliffnotes explanation For those of you who read edit summaries, yeah, I'm not modifying this archetype until next week while some drama on YCM cools itself down. Here's an explanation. Summary time! Basically, YCM has a long history of raising drama for whatever reason, either for legitimate things or overreaction to rules being enforced that were in place (or should've been). Starting from maybe 2016 (election year in US), things got rather heated over a certain user being very difficult to deal with in discussions of political/debating nature. There were also complaints about a rule pertaining to permissible content (you know, the kind of content policies that Fandom makes you follow anyway on here?) that got members riled up. 2017 got somewhat worse when this user was supposed to be axed for good, and a handful of users protested the nature of it. As for the latest stuff, mostly stuff pertaining to the team as a whole, and definitely a shit ton about me. /shrug I have some role in here. If I am to be blunt about it, a lot of the harshness towards users is mostly getting tired of complaints coming up about us actually doing our jobs. Honestly, I don't like it, and definitely not what I wanted to do when I took this job in 2014. I don't condone a lot of the shit I did during my tenure, but a lot of it could've been avoided if not for a certain batch of users known for raising hell about everything. To be frank, there's a few who I don't have respect for due to this fact. IDK, you can consider it as "I've been on the force for this long, and this is the thanks I get for busting my ass while balancing my own life." Because yeah, trying to handle these discussions ALWAYS results in some degree of headache. (At the moment, I am on a 1-week break to get away from this shit, though I've broken it a few times for urgent emergencies and other things that require my help.) Finish You came here to see a discussion on the Archetype, not to hear me bitch about YCM's current state, but this is a reason why I do not intend on updating at the moment. But yeah, it is patterned on the site and any notable colleagues that I feel are deserving of one who were staff at the time. YCM itself isn't entirely a hellhole, but there are some good ones who can be civil enough not to raise public shit, and there are those who just do it. If you want to ask me more, then just hit me up on Discord or the Wiki chat. (I'd make a Discord if more of you guys show up and all to use it, also if I figure out how to code it in.) 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 07:45, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Addition YCM Heavenly Sovereign - Thanatos the Patriarch Level 6 | FIRE | Zombie | Ritual | Effect 2500/1200 You can Ritual Summon this card with any "YCM Heavenly" Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using a monster with this card's name. You can only use each effect of this card's name once per turn. (1) If your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck or GY to their hand: You can banish those card(s), face-down. (2) (Quick Effect): You can discard this card, then target up to 2 of your banished "YCM Heavenly" cards; shuffle them into the Deck, then shuffle an equal number of cards your opponent controls into the Deck. This is the new card I have; will update the Wikia later. This is mostly a thank you card to Dad for doing a lot of stuff for the site, in spite of the shit the place spews out at times. But yeah, this goes up first and THEN it goes on the site at a later time thereof. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 07:57, January 14, 2018 (UTC)